The Ending
by Lady Quotes
Summary: When your god demands you choose between your love and your life what would you choose?
1. Chapter 1

This story is written about choice that came up in a DnD session. My ending rather upset some of the other players, so I decided to come up with an alternative. Sorry if you don't quite understand what's going on, you're coming up on Mialea at the end of her story, rather than at the beginning.

Mialea was coming back into her room at the inn. She hadn't given the greatest performance of her life, but her audience had seemed to enjoy it from the coins jingling in her purse. She was beginning to worry about the next test and it had put her off her game. There weren't that many things she thought could be that important and she wasn't certain she would be able to sacrifice what Loth would require of her. She stopped dead at her door in mid-motion, she seemed to be seeing a white cloud emanating from her room. For seconds she just stared at the door, not sure if she really wanted to know what was required of her. Finally the pressure became too much. She slowly reached forward and opened the door.

She trembling stepped in the door and her worst fears came true. She quickly closed the door behind her, not wanting anyone to see this. She just leant against the door unable to hold her own weight. Sitting on the table was a rose from Gj'hal with a dagger and spider. Loth wanted her to end his love for her.

Shaking she sunk to the floor. What could she do now? Make him not love her? She couldn't live with the knowledge that she'd hurt him like that. What were her alternatives? Kill him? She'd sooner kill herself. She gave a shudder as she realized what she had to do. She'd make it quick at least which was more that Loth would have done.

She took a deep breath and looked through her school things taking out a pen and paper and began to write.

_Solar,_

_I'm sorry to make things more difficult but I can not give up what has __been asked of me. There is only one option available to me. I can't live the __life that I've been raised for. Perhaps in the next life it will turn out differently. __I'm leaving something for Mina, please see that she get's it. I know it's not __always easy, but try to take care of each other as much as you can._

_Mialea._

She carefully folded up the envelope and wrote Solar's name on it setting it to the side.

_Mina,_

_I wish I could stay with you, but my time is up. Loth wants me to kill __my feeling for Gj'hal and his for me. It's more that I am capable of. I was never __meant for this type of life and this has only proven it to me. I'm taking the only __option for me. I'm not going to leave a body behind, I want to make sure I can't __be brought back. I'm leaving you my necklace and a letter for Gj'hal, if by some __miracle you see him, please make sure he gets it. I hope no one does anything, __but just in case, try to make sure no one hurts him because of me. I'm doing __this to save him pain, don't let anyone tell him, I don't want to bring him that pain._

_Your friend,_

_Mialea._

She set it aside and picked up her pen one final time. She wrote a quick note and folded it up small with no name on it to identify it either for who it was to, or who it was from. She set it within Mialea's letter. She carefully removed her necklace and with tears running down her face she kissed it then carefully placed it within Mina's letter carefully folding it and writing Mina's name on it.

With tears she traced the lines of her mandolin wishing it goodbye as she would a friend. She drew her crossbow and her rapier, leaving them carefully on the table along with her school uniform. She looked back at the table, after her decision the spider and the dagger had disappeared. She picked up the flower and tucked it into her bodice leaving the rest all faded now except for the one frozen forever in crystal that she was leaving behind with Mina. She took the little bit of money that she had made today and hid it on her person then decided to walk to the bridge.

All that was written on the small paper was a date without a year and a place and the words. _Come,_ _I will find you, I will never stop looking._

With a final breath, she left her life behind, she abandoned her family, her friend and most importantly she gave up on her god. She walked out of her past life, leaving everything behind and walked toward her new life, to her future and toward Gj'hal.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost two years later. Mialea worked as singer and occasional dancer at a renown talent show. She was the star, and no one knew her face. She was known simply as the Blue Rose. She was always masked and wore nothing but blue. Although the owner had originally fought her on it, even she had to admit that the intrigue worked, the Blue Rose had twice as many fans as any of the other acts.

Tonight was something of an anniversary for her, she always tingled in anticipation, it could happen any moment. She got ready with excitement taking extra care with her appearance. When the Stage Manager popped in to tell her she had two minutes she was practically glowing. She walked out onto the stage and she held the audience in the palm of her hand. Her hair was was half pulled back, a blue rose pinned in. She wore a simple blue gown that hugged her body with a slit up the side that showed off her dancer's legs. She nodded at the pianist and he started the song. The spotlight came on her and she began to sing.

_Someday, out of the blue_

_In a crowded street, or a deserted square_

_I'll turn, and I'll see you_

_As if our love were new_

_Someday, we can start again, someday soon._

_Here comes the night_

_Here come the memories_

_Lost in your arms_

_Down in the foreign fields_

_Not so long ago_

_Seems like eternity_

_Those sweet afternoons_

_Still capture me_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_We had it all and watched it slip away_

_Where are we now_

_Not where we want to be_

_Those hot afternoons _

_Still follow me_

She blinked and shook her head, for a moment she thought she heard the familiar jingle of bells. Shaking it off with a smile, she continued.

_Someday, out of the blue_

_In a crowded street or a deserted square_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if our love were new_

_Someday we can live again, someday soon._

_Somday out of the blue_

_Maybe years from now_

_Or tomorrow night_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if we always knew_

_Someday we would live again, someday soon._

_I still believe, I still put faith in us_

_I still believe, I still put faith in us_

_I still believe, I still put faith in us._

She blinked again, she could have sworn that she saw a familiar flash of blue, but she'd been deceived before.

_Here comes the night_

_Here come the memories_

_Lost in your arms_

_Down in the foreign fields_

_Not so long ago_

_Seems like eternity_

_Those sweet afternoons_

_Still capture me_

_Someday out of the blue_

_Maybe years from now_

_Or tomorrow night_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if we always knew_

_Someday we would live again, someday soon_

_I still believe, I still put faith in us_

_I still believe, I still put faith in us_

_I still believe, I still put faith in us..._

_Someday out of the blue_

_In a crowded street or a deserted square_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if our love were new_

_Someday we can start again, someday soon._

When the song was over the spotlight went out. The crowd stood to applause, flowers were thrown to the stage. She scanned the crowd, but did not see the familiar blue she was looking for. After years of practice she smiled her stage gave her final curtsy, and kindly accepted the bouquet from the little girl who gathered up the flowers thrown by the crowd. If her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and her smile was brittle, no one noticed.

She walked quickly to her dressing room, brushing aside well-wishers with practiced poise, so that they were not insulted but still left her alone. Outside her dressing room her lady's maid waited, "No visitors tonight," she informed the girl.

"But madam..." the girl began.

"Not now Lilly," she commanded the girl, sweeping past into her dressing room, wanting nothing more that to collapse on her sofa, preferrable to dissolve into tears, but that would have to wait for tonight when she wouldn't be disturbed and could repair the damage before anyone saw her. She stopped there was someone in the room.

"I'm sorry sir, but I won't be receiving visitors..." she slowly stopped as he turned around with a muted jingle of bells and silently offered a blue rose with a bow. With a choked sob she threw herself at him and he caught her against him. "You came..." she whispered.

"You waited," he replied.

"Don't ever leave me alone again."

"I promise," he said, and he never did.


End file.
